When Beauty loved the Beast
by sango92
Summary: Certain things had forced her to move to New Orleans, and if her life wasn't screwed up enough Reina now had to face the fact that the stuff she pretended didn't exist were real and they wanted her "Why does my heart speed up when he's near, Fury I can't"


**Ok so this is my first ever Dark hunter series story that I have written. It's been circulating in my brain for a while now and so I decided to write it down, so please R&R.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexiness that is the dark hunter series the author does, I do own whatever characters I make up and the plot and I also do not own the music that is in the story unless I say otherwise so you can't sue me!

* * *

Character point of view

It's not that I wanted to move to New Orleans, but after being dragged by the friends who wanted to come here for Mardi gras, and to get my mind off of the bastard who had broken my heart I didn't really have a choice. How could I leave especially after I toured the college and fell in love with Professor Julian Alexander's course. I happened on it by accident it had been a few days after I had been abandoned by the so called friends who had wanted to cheer me up, after the first day of freaking out I decided for shits and giggles to see the local colleges. I was being taken around the campus by this strawberry blonde girl whose name escapes me right now, but she suddenly stopped outside of a classroom.

"Do you mind if we go in for a bit?" She had asked me knowing full well that she was the guide.

"Sure I don't mind."

"Oh great come on your going to enjoy this." She had exclaimed excitedly before pulling me into the classroom. Most of the eyes in the room landed on us as we entered but that's always to be expected, but they quickly left for which I was grateful.

"Why is it that there are two strays wandering into my classroom." His thick Greek accent caught my attention before I looked at the man who I was later going to know well.

"Sorry Professor Alexander I'm showing this girl around campus in an effort to sway her into joining our school and I thought that she might want to see your class." The girl said and I wanted to gag, if this had been an anime cartoon I would have seen hearts in her eyes.

"Ah so you're not a student here."

"No sir I'm not." I answered.

"Well then please listen in." He said before turning back to the class.

"Alright now who can tell me who the Greek goddess Artemis is." He pointed to a student who stood up.

"She's the goddess of the moon, and the hunt." Answered the girl.

"Correct." I swear the girl almost fainted from that but it wasn't correct and knowing this I couldn't stay quiet.

"Actually professor that's wrong." Everyone turned to look at me and the girl who had thought she was right glared.

"Oh it's not?" Professor Julian raised an eyebrow at me.

"No its not Artemis was not the goddess of the moon she was associated with the moon the true goddess of the moon is a titan named Selene, Artemis is the goddess of the hunt but also the goddess of virginity, childbirth, wild animals, wilderness, and little girls, she often shown as a huntress with a bow and arrow always by her side, then again I suppose she did take over the role of being the goddess of the moon from Selene but she is not the true goddess of the moon."

"Impressive that is the actual correct answer, now how about you answer the other questions I have."

"What questions would they be?" I asked pretty sure that we were going to stay on the topic of Greek gods.

"Tell the class who the Gods and Goddesses are and what they are associated with."

"What all of them?" I asked disbelieving he wanted me to name all of them.

"No that would be too much hmm how about the gods Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hades." Julian said all eyes turned to me. I knew he was challenging me for opening my mouth when I was really just a passerby.

"Alright well first of all we all in here know that Zeus is the father of the gods supposedly but that's only because he won against his two brothers when it was first being decided who should rule. In actuality Zeus is the youngest of the three brothers, he did however, father many of the gods and goddesses by turning himself into different things and wooing the women he choose, Zeus is associated with thunder, and the sky, Apollo is the twin brother of the goddess Artemis, as with Artemis he is only associated with the sun he is not actually the sun god, he is the god of truth and prophecy; medicine, healing, and plague; music, poetry, and the arts." He only nodded at what I was saying and then nodded his head yes for me to continue since I paused to take a breather and to remember the rest of what he wanted to know.

"Aphrodite is the goddess of love and Beauty, and sexuality, now if I remember this correctly she is married to Hephaestus which was a rare thing for gods but because Zeus wanted to tame her a bit he had her marry someone who was grounded but because of her love for Ares she cheated on her husband and bore Ares some kids, the most famous of the kids being Eros, Ares is the god of War there really is no more to it than that, and last but not least Hades, Hades is the god of the underworld, though he is the god of death he is also the god of wealth." I finished and looked at Professor Julian.

"Wow that's impressive for someone so young to know so much."

"I find ancient history fascinating so I spent a lot of time reading about ancient times, and the Greek gods and Goddesses." I told him he only nodded before going back to ignoring me for the rest of his lesson. When it was over and before the blond girl could take me away from the classroom he asked me to stay.

"Yes Professor?"

"As of right now you are only considering this school as the place you wish to enter correct?"

"Yes that's correct." I answered.

"Well if you do come to this school I would like to see you here in my class its rather refreshing having someone who actually knows the material being covered and won't give me elementary school answers."

"I'll consider it professor but if you would excuse me I must finish this tour and then return to the hotel I'm staying at." I said and walked away.

"Wait before you go what is your name?"

"Reina, Reina Hernandez." I say and leave the classroom.

I was stupid I should have known I wasn't going to be able to leave once I had set foot here in New Orleans but I had assumed everyone had been waiting for me back in Arizona. Oh boy was I wrong, First thing that fell apart was finding my so called boyfriend who had called and said he wanted me back in bed with another girl, the second thing was to find that the people who I had gone to New Orleans with to begin with had intended to leave me there the entire time, and then I had a bad falling out with my family. At that point I just wanted to get away as far as I could possibly get. From that determination was how I came to live in New Orleans. After everything was processed and done with, I settled into an apartment close to the university enrolled and began my new life.

* * *

Normal point of view

"Alright class I expect that ten page report on the Greek God or Goddess that you chose turned in on Friday." Julian Alexander said as the bell rang signaling his class was over. "Reina would you stay please."

"Yeah." Reina replied and stayed seated watching as everyone else left before getting up and walking to the front of the classroom. "You wanted to see me professor?"

"Yes though it's not really school related, Grace wanted to know if you'd be willing to watch the kids later on tonight."

"Oh yeah sure no problem, should I be at your house around the normal time?" Reina asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Julian said and smiled. If Reina had been a normal girl that smile probably would have melted her on the spot but being an abnormal being she just smiled and left waving goodbye to her Professor and friend.

'_How long has it been since I came to this school, must be a year now, sigh well now that schools over for me today I should probably get back to Sanctuary if I'm late again I'll have to hear it from Amy.' _Reina thought and sighed once more. Walking to her car she got in and drove to her part time job and one of New Orleans best restaurant and bar. Getting out she walked into the bar through the staff entrance.

"There you are Reina!" Amy called out.

"Yeah hey I'm going to need to leave a little early today, Julian asked me to watch the kids again." Reina said.

"Yeah no problem but for now come on and get out there and wait those tables." Amy said and then with a smile left. Reina sighed but put on her sanctuary uniform grabbed an apron and notepad and with a fake smile walked out into the bar.

"Alright thank you sir your order should be out here for you soon." Reina said and left another table. '_What is with everyone here ordering raw steak and beer?'_ Reina thought as she gave the order to the chefs. She watched as the chef's shook their head but went about getting the meals ready. Reina walked back out to the bar only to be grabbed and pulled against a hard chest.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Let go now." Reina said coldly and began trying to move out of the arms that held her but they tightened.

"Hey now you're not being very nice, you should show me better customer service you know."

"I'll show you customer service, how about I kick you in the balls." Reina hissed out.

"Well now that wouldn't be very nice."

"Rick let me go now I have a job to get back to." Reina said. Without even having to look she knew the bastard was smirking that she finally said his name out loud.

"Haven't I told you before that you don't need to work here that if you just be my girl I'd make sure your well taken care of." Rick said.

"If memory serves me didn't I tell you to fuck off and go die in a ditch after you said that to me." Reina said. Now there were onlookers but the people she needed the most were just her luck in the backroom.

"Now, now watch that mouth of yours don't want to have to complain about you to the higher ups."

"Rick let go now cuz I'm starting to get really pissed." This was true the fact that this was almost a routine since she started to work here didn't help out much in her mind. Rick had been hitting on her the moment she started working here and she would have found him attractive, and might have consider dating him if it wasn't for the fact that he was to sexist. He had told her that her place was under him, bearing his children, and making his home. Every time he came near her she wanted to punch him.

"Oh is that so?" Rick said and looked down at the girl he held, her long thigh length black hair that she had streaked purple was tied into a low ponytail, and if he was staring at her he would see the hatred brimming in her black eyes, his arms were under her well developed chest and on her small waist. Her caramel skin stood out among most of the pale customers. Rick loved tormenting this girl, he longed to sink his fangs into her neck and drain the blood and soul from her body. He found himself ever so slowly moving his head down to her neck, and he felt her stiffen in response, however before he could place his lips on her neck he was ripped away and came face to face with Dev Peltier.

"What have we told you about laying your hands on her?"

"Hmph sorry it seemed to have slipped my mind again."

"How about I make sure that it never leaves that head of your again how about that?" Dev asked.

"I do detest violence bear now let me go and I will take my leave."Rick said and watched as Dev stiffened to him being called a bear. It was common knowledge that most of the occupants and customers here were Were-hunters, or like Rick Daimons. It was a surprise to him and the others when Amy had hired the all too human Reina after their last human workers had been killed.

Dev growled low in his throat but release the Daimon and watched as he laughed and walked out of the bar. Turning his gaze back to Reina he saw her burning hatred for the thing that had walked out, sighing he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright there?" Dev asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you Dev I was about to break the number one rule here and beat the shit out of him." Reina said. Dev laughed at the image of the small girl, kicking Ricks ass flashed across his mind. Reina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dev.

"What you don't think I can do it?"

"No that wasn't it; I just thought it would be a funny thing to see." Dev said and laughed louder as more images assaulted his brain.

"Stop laughing Dev it's not that funny, geez sorry not all of us can grow up to be mountains like you." Reina said blushing from embarrassment.

"Aint that the truth, now go on midget get back to work." Dev said and then dodged the punch Reina sent his way. Before laughing and returning to his bouncer post.

'_Damn jerk calling me a midget!'_ Reina thought then smiled before returning to her duties but feeling better. Dev always knew how to make her feel better after Rick made her mad. Despite some of the less liked customers, Reina liked working at Sanctuary, she liked the openness of it in a since that they didn't turn anyone away of course if there were minors they didn't let them near the alcohol.

"Hey Reina play us a piece on the piano would ya?" She looked over to a see a regular there who loved her piano playing.

"Alright just give me a minute." Reina said. After taking the table she was at orders she walked to the piano that was set up on the small stage, sitting down she closed her eyes took a breath and began playing. The first song she played was a song called "_**Virgil's lament**_". The entire room seemed to quiet down, and even more people gathered in the bar area from the back room. Sometimes she would feel embarrassed at that but tonight she just played. She opened her eyes every time someone came into the bar and smiled as she watched Amy and her new husband Fang share a kiss. She thought it was cute that they both had matching tattoos not realizing what they actually meant. It was interesting to see so many tough biker people stop to hear soft classical type music but that wasn't all that she ever played.

Vane and Bride came in later and she waved to them, as the day became night more and more people showed up, though she was going to have to leave at nine, she kept taking orders and playing the piano. Julian and Grace came in with their children later and smiled at her. Soon most of the people Julian associated with were gathered there.

"Professor what are you guys doing here, hey kids!" Reina asked, and then exclaimed as children tackled her for hugs.

"Well we decided to meet here hope you don't mind taking the kids home with you."

"No that's fine with me, Kyrian I'm going to guess there coming with me as well?" Reina asked Kyrian as she pointed to his children.

"Yeah sorry about that." Kyrian said.

"Oh no it's ok I don't mind after all I love your kids." Reina said and was once again bombarded with hugs from said kids.

"Come on kids let go Reina still has work to do." Grace said. Reluctantly the children let go and went back to their parents. Reina laughed at their pouting faces before saying a quick see you later. She went back to the kitchen grabbed the plates and carried them to their tables.

"Reina another song please!" Amy called out to her.

"Is this you requesting it?" Reina asked.

"Yeah it is." Amy replied.

"Alright give me a minute." Reina said. Sighing she walked back to the piano and sat down; once again the room went silent.

She began playing the song "My immortal" and with her piano playing she began to sing. Reina had an amazing singing voice but she rarely sang in front of people incidents in her past made her uncomfortable singing. Suddenly she heard a male voice over towards the group, she looked over to see Acheron and she smiled. Though she hadn't seen him come in then again most of the time she never did. Once the song was over the room erupted in applause getting up from the piano Reina bowed and then walked off the stage.

"As always you seem to surprise me when you walk in." Reina said.

"Yeah well you're normally absorbed in what you're doing to notice me so that one is entirely your fault." Acheron said.

"That and you have a tendency to just creep into the place." Reina said. Acheron laughed.

"Have you had any problems today?" Acheron asked.

"If you mean problems as regarding to Rick then yes I did, but Dev came and put a stop to it." Reina said.

"What Rick was bothering you again?" Amy asked.

"Yeah you guys were all in the back when it happened but don't worry." Reina said.

"He's getting smarter about it; I hope he doesn't start to get the idea of waiting for you to come alone outside, oh no you know what you're not to go outside by yourself!" Amy said.

"Amy calm down I don't think he has enough brain cells to think of that himself, so don't worry besides it's not like you guys can be with me all the time, plus I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Reina said. "Dev shut up!" Reina exclaimed as they heard a burst of laughter come from outside. Reina stormed her way to the door and wrenched in open, Dev who was propped against it laughing fell to the floor.

"It's too funny!" Dev exclaimed.

"Jackass!" Reina huffed and walked away from him.

"Dev what are you laughing at?" Amy asked.

"Can't you just imagine it Reina trying to kick Rick's ass she's a midget!" Dev said. After he said that he ducked down as a pen shot across the room towards his head, but because he ducked it stuck in the wall.

"This midget has some deadly accuracy Dev remember that or next time I'll aim lower." Reina called. Wide eyed Dev looked at her nodded cursed under his breath and went back outside. Walking over to the wall Reina ripped the pen from where it was lodged and sighed. "What?" Reina asked once she looked at the others.

"Nothing." Grace said.

"Ok well come on kiddos let's get going your mommies and daddies want some alone time." Reina said. The kids jumped up and ran for their jackets. "Now remember parents no glove no love or you'll end up with more children." Reina said seriously. Grace and Amanda blushed.

"Reina!" Amanda exclaimed. Reina just laughed and moved towards the door.

"I might be back to help close up Amy!" Reina called and left with the kids.

* * *

Hours later

Yawning Reina bid Kyrian and Amanda good night as they left with Julian and Grace. The kids had been good like they always were, and had fallen asleep a few hours before. Looking at the clock she sighed grabbed her coat and drove back to Sanctuary. She paused at the door as Amy and Fang were making out passionately at the door.

'_Honestly can't they get a room.' _Reina thought, she sighed once again and propped herself up against the door and closed her eyes. A sound to her right caused her to open her eyes, because of her curious nature, and because she kept hearing the sound she walked towards it nothing could compare to the sight before her.

Rick stood with a girl pressed into the wall, her throat had been ripped out and Rick was sucking greedily at her neck. Reina gasped as she saw the woman's soul leave her body and enter Rick's. Ricks eyes flew to hers and he smirked before letting the girls lifeless body hit the floor.

"Well, well what do I have here?"

"What the hell did you do to that girl?" Reina asked but she already knew the answer.

"Oh I was just taking her soul, she was willing, but you know I'm still hungry and you look oh so tasty." Rick said stalking towards her.

"I'm sorry I'll have to decline that offer." Reina said and turned to leave. Before she had time to react she found herself thrown against the wall hard. Pain exploded behind her eyes and she fell to the floor, instinctively her hand flew to the back of her head pulling back her hand she saw that it was covered in blood and cursed.

"I don't think I was giving you an option." Rick said. Grabbing her head and ripping it upward so that she was looking at him. Reina cried out in pain but refused to let any tears fall down her face. She'd rather die than let this bastard have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"What do you want?" Reina asked.

"Well if you hadn't been such a bitch and hadn't rejected my most generous offer I wouldn't be after what I'm after now."

"What is that exactly?" Reina asked hissing in pain as his hand tightened its hold on her hair.

"Your soul."

"My soul?" Reina began thrashing to get away from him then. If anything she would fight she refused to give her soul to anyone.

"What is this fighting to save yourself you should know you can't win!" Rick said and the slapped her in the face hard. Getting up he proceeded to kick her in the stomach hard three times.

"Gah!" Rain cried out. _'Damn it come on Rain get up and fight.'_

Standing up and gritting her teeth against the pain Reina stood, and then grabbed her head as she found her vision swimming.

"You should just stay down for now." Rick said and punched her.

"Fuck you!" Reina exclaimed and punched him hard in the face sending him back. She flinched at the rage that now showed on his face.

"Bitch you will pay for that I was going to go easy on you, but now!" Rick hissed. Digging in his pants he pulled out a knife and grinned at her. A sense of dread coursed through her body as he headed towards her. Fear kicked in and she started to run, she didn't get very far, she found herself on the ground with Rick looming over her She screamed as the knife slit down her collarbone to her wrist on her right side.

"Yes that's right bitch scream for me." Rick said. He felt himself get hard as he continued to slash at her. When she lay unmoving underneath him he discarded his knife, ripped open her shirt and began running his hands over her body. Reina was still conscious but barely she wanted to scream but all scream had been taken from her. Rick forced her head forward and kissed her, and then he moved her head and exposed her throat, letting his fangs graze her skin before biting down hard.

This time Reina did scream and she screamed hard as she felt herself be ripped in two. Rick smirked and kept on devouring her very life before being ripped from her and punched into the wall. Looking at his attackers he came face to face with a very angry Dev.

"Reina!" Amy screamed and ran to her falling to her knees. Everything was fading around her, Reina could hear Amy's screams for her to stay with her but all she could focus on was a sweet voice calling to her.

"_**My child come, come back to me there's no need for you to stay in a world like this one."**_

"Who are you? Why do you want me?" Reina asked the voice

"_**You are mine; you always have been now come dear child come."**_

The voice kept calling and soothing Reina's very soul as she reached out to the voice another voice called out to her.

"**NO don't listen, now wake up!" **

* * *

Jolting up right Reina looked around her surrounding and found that she was safe in her bed. It had all been a dream; a dream that was way too real, shoving the covers off of her Reina ran to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was drenched in sweat but that was all that seemed off until she moved and hissed in pain looking at her arm she saw a cut that reached from her shoulder to her wrist. She vaguely remembered Julian and Kyrian coming to get the kids the night before, and she remembered that she had passed out in her room after tripping and landing on her bed.

'_It was a dream, it was supposed to be just a dream, and how is this, how did this happen?'_ Reina thought to herself, her heart was pounding. '_No this happened because I must have fallen yes that's it, it has nothing to do with my dream, the dream wasn't real, it was only a nightmare, yes only a nightmare.'_ Reina thought trying hard to convince herself it hadn't been anything other than a nightmare. Turning on her shower Reina stepped in and just let the warm water soothe her. After her shower she found some wrapping used for bad injuries and wrapped her arm and shoulder.

Luckily Reina didn't have class today but she did have to work so getting dressed she sighed, there never seemed to be a pause in her life, it was always work, school, or friends. Not that she really minded she preferred being busy almost all the time to never having anything to do; it kept her busy, and not able to think of everything that was wrong with her life. Once in her car she sped to Sanctuary even in the day time it gave off the vibe of being one of the most bad ass biker clubs ever.

"Hey Dev!" Reina called as she walked into the club.

"Hey Reina, aren't you here a bit early?" Dev asked.

"Am I really?" Reina asked and looked at her watch and saw that she indeed early. Sighing she shrugged and just walked to the back. After changing into her work clothes she walked back out and began waiting tables.

As the day went on Reina came to learn that having an injury on her arm was making her work hard. Writing down things was hard since she was right handed and the injury was on her right arm/shoulder but having to carry things was a whole different story. If the scratch was even touched with a small bit of pressure the pain flared. So much that she couldn't use her right arm. Amy noticed something wrong with her friend half way through the day, but because they were so busy didn't stop to ask what was wrong. It wasn't until Kyrian, Julian, Grace, and Amanda had walked in that Amy decided that it was time to ask Reina what was wrong.

"Hey Reina thank you so much for watching the kids last night." Grace said.

"Oh no problem, anytime." Reina said smiling.

"They had a good time they told us to tell you that they can't wait for the next time." Julian said. Reina laughed.

"That's probably because I told them next time we'd play hide and seek, and eat cookies, those kids love cookies." Reina said.

"That they do, what exactly to you use to make them?" Amanda asked.

"The usual ingredients why?" Reina asked.

"I just wanted to know; hmm I guess it depends on the person when they make the food." Amanda said.

"I guess so; I had a classmate of mine tell me that he thought my cookies were orgasmic." Reina said.

"Orgasmic?" Kyrian asked laughing.

"Yeah he said it was like he was having an orgasm in his mouth, I took his word for it and moved on, I felt it was best not to dwell on it." Reina said laughing.

"Yeah I would to." Grace said. After Amy was done with the customer she was with she walked over to the Reina and the others. Nodding toward the others as a greeting Amy rounded on Reina.

"Hey Reina what's wrong with your arm?" Amy asked actually more like demanded.

"Huh? Nothing is wrong." Reina said turning to smile at Amy. Though Amy saw that the smile didn't reflect in her eyes, Reina laughed nervously under Amy's hot stare.

"You're lying to me Reina I've noticed all day that you've been having trouble using your right arm. Now what happened?" Amy pressed on.

"It just hurts a little I just slept on it wrong that's all so it's sore." Reina said.

"Hey Amy where's Fang?" A voice called out. Reina sighed in relief for the welcome interruption.

The group turned to see Fury, Amy's brother in law. As soon as her eyes fell on Fury Reina's body seemed to heat up and a blush stained her cheeks. The man before exuded an animalistic feel to him everything about him screamed predator and Reina wanted to be his prey.

'_No stop, don't think about him like that, you are cannot love anyone, no one would stay by you.'_ Reina thought to herself and the feeling of attraction dampened. Reina locked eyes with Fury and felt a jolt rush through her system; she looked away once again reminding herself of the things that she shouldn't forget.

"He's not here right now why?" Amy asked.

"Vane wanted to talk to him about something." Fury said. Fury looked past Amy and locked eyes with Reina, he froze and felt something pulling him to her but he didn't move he felt a sudden sadness when she dropped his gaze and turned her head away from him.

"Oh well I'll tell him when he gets back home from lord only knows where." Amy said and then turned right back to Reina. "You missy I'm not through with yet now tell me why your having problems with your arm."

"Didn't I just say that it was from sleeping on it wrong geez Amy no need to get all motherly on me." Reina said.

"What kind of pain do you feel?" Grace asked.

"It just has the sleepy arm feeling that's all ok it's I said I was fine so I'm fine." Reina said and started to walk away but Fury moved forward without even realizing he was moving and caught her by the arm gripping it. Reina hissed and ripped her arm out of his grasp like she had been burned. She cradled her arm to her and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from pain.

"Sorry I just…" Fury began. Julian walked forward and very carefully moved Reina's shirt sleeve revealing the bandages that were now seeping out blood. Cursing Reina moved away from them and walked towards the back. The others shared a look between each other before Kyrian took out his phone and called Acheron at times like this Ash seemed to be the only one to get through to her. Fury followed in order to apologize he really hadn't meant to hurt her; he hadn't realized she had been hurt. He stopped though when he saw Acheron literally poof in the doors frame, so he instead stayed where he was and listened in on the conversation.

* * *

In the break room

"That clearly is not something that you get from sleeping on your arm wrong."

"Go away Acheron I don't want to talk to you right now, and how the hell is it that you know what I said?" Reina asked looking up from where she was sitting.

"Kyrian called me and I'm mysterious like that." Acheron said with a smirk.

"Your not funny and they should learn to mid their business." Reina spat.

"There only worried about you, you know you could be a little bit more grateful."

"I don't need anyone." Reina mumbled.

"That is where you are wrong little once, everyone needs someone." Acheron said. Reina looked at him with dull eyes and an expression that said she didn't believe him.

"What do you want?" Reina asked with a sigh.

"To find out why it is that you're hurt would be a start."

"It's nothing I just…." Reina couldn't even finish her sentence. How could she, it was ludicrous to think that an injury like this could come from a dream and one that she didn't even understand.

"You just what?" Acheron pressed. Reina sighed again.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm not entirely sure how I got hurt myself?" Reina asked.

"Hmm depends on the situation that leads up to this kind of information being non-existent."

"It was a dream, no a nightmare more like it, I was attacked and when I woke up I had this." Reina said motioning towards her arm.

"Let me see." Acheron said. Reina nodded and slowly un-wrapped the scratch. Acheron moved from where he had been leaning on the wall and sat down next to her. He cursed to himself at the sight of the obviously irritated injury. "This happened in a dream?" He asked.

"Yes though if you don't mind I'd rather not go into the details of this dream." Reina said shuddering as some images floated into her mind.

"I'd really appreciated if you would enlighten me though." Acheron said.

"Does it really matter?" Reina asked.

"Yes it does." Acheron said fixing with Reina with a look that said that she had better tell him what the hell had transpired in her dream. Sighing for what was probably the hundredth time in that one day Reina told Acheron what her dream had been.

"That's the gist of it; I don't think it's anything to be so pale looking over." Reina said as she finished and looked at Ash who indeed seemed a little paler.

"Am I?" Acheron asked.

"Uh yeah just a bit, I don't need to be worried do I." Reina asked.

"No you don't but I would advise you to stay far away from Rick." Acheron said and began re-bandaging the wound.

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice trust me I'd love nothing more than to have that asshole to stay away from me, but unfortunately that's not how it works." Reina said.

"Why is that?" Acheron asked.

"I'm protected here but outside and away from the protective males of Sanctuary I'm an open target for him, if he's truly determined to get to me." Reina said.

"I suppose that's true." Acheron said.

"Exactly and I'm not about to become a hermit, or have a body guard just so that I can go outside and have a life." Reina said.

"Ahahaha a hermit." Acheron laughed.

"It's not all that funny you know, just like my shortness is not funny when all you people are like fricken mountains." Reina said.

"I suppose not, your all done now so go get back to work and get paid, Simi might stop by to see you later though."

"Simi really, great looks like I need to go grocery shopping before I go home." Reina said sighing, though she was happy on the inside. Acheron just laughed as she ran out of the room to.

Reina walked out of the backroom and smack dab right into Fury, who caught her by the waist to keep her from falling. In doing so he brought her close to him, his body heating up instantly.

"Ow I'm sorry." Reina said and then blushed as she realized who it was that she had run into. His hands felt hot on her waist and she felt the muscles of his chest under her fingers. She looked at him then, studying his face before her eyes fell on his lips. She wanted to know what he tasted like. Fury froze as he watched her study him and when she started to move forward his heart started beating faster.

'_**Are you really going to go down this road again, and with someone you don't really know?' **_A voice said.

'_Does it matter that we barely know each other, what if I want this to be a onetime thing.'_ Reina answered the voice.

'_**Child we both know that you could never let something like this be a onetime thing.'**_

'_Why is it you only seem to bother me when something like this is about to happen?'_

'_**Luck, I suppose, or bad luck which ever you prefer don't make me remind you what happened the last time you just wanted a onetime fling.'**_

That last statement had Reina freeze where she was, and she pulled back and away from Fury. Fury couldn't help the disappointment that washed over him that she hadn't continued, and when she pulled away from him his heart sank.

"Sorry was there something that you needed?" Reina asked.

"Oh uh no nothing." Fury said.

"Oh well then could you let me go then." Reina asked

"Huh ah yeah sorry." Fury said releasing Reina. Reina smiled and walked away.

"Wait." Fury called out.

"Yes?" Reina asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know that you were hurt."

"Oh its ok don't worry about that." Reina said and walked back to the main area. Fury blushed, then walked out of the bar turned into a wolf and ran back to his pack.

* * *

Later that night

Finally work was over, and Reina could go home, the day had been long, her arm hadn't really bothered her for the rest of the day and she was grateful for that. After saying goodnight to everyone Reina started her trek home. Before she got into her car she heard a sound coming from the alleyway. A sound that she recognized from her dream, her heart beat sped up, and just like in her dream she walked forward towards the sound.

'_Wait stop what if this is like in the dream?'_ Reina thought to herself and then laughed as she realized that she was being stupid, Acheron had even said that the dream was not something she should worry about. So she continued her way through the dark alley she paused when she heard a low moan, taking a deep breath she continued until she came upon two people. Blushing as she saw that the man had the woman up against the wall, and the woman's head was thrown back like she was in pleasure. She began backing up slowly in an attempt so that she wouldn't disturb them, but nothing ever really went her way and she stepped on a plastic bottle.

The man's head whipped up and he turned to look at her. Reina saw that he had blood dripping down his mouth so she turned her attention to the woman whose neck was ripped open.

"Oh my god." Reina whispered.

"Well, well, well what do I have here another snack." He said dropping the girl to the floor and wiping his mouth on the back of his tan jacket.

"The hell you do." Reina said.

"Hmm ah you must be the girl Rick was telling us about, hey Rick you have a visitor." The man called behind him and then moved, Reina hadn't noticed the others.

"Reina well isn't this a surprise."Rick said as he sauntered up to her.

"What the hell are you doing to them, and her is she alright?" Reina asked.

"There's no need to worry about them this is all just fun and games, and you really don't need to bother with her anymore." After Rick said that the others around them laughed.

"Fun and games, you think hurting people is fun and games." Reina asked and walked over to the girl checking her pulse. A sense of dread went through her as she found that the girl was dead.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother." Rick said from behind her, Reina stood up and whipped around as Rick laughed and trapped her to the wall.

"You killed her." Reina said

"I didn't kill her, Aeneas did." Rick said smirking.

"Murder is murder you let him therefore you are also responsible." Reina said.

"Perhaps but it's nothing we need concern ourselves with." Rick said and began moving towards her his head descending to her neck. Reina felt her heartbeat pick up rapidly as fear took a hold of her and images flashed of the dream, she would be damned if she was going to be that helpless and when his lips touched her neck something within her snapped and she shoved him away from her.

Rick's eyes flashed with anger for a second before he smirked at her. Reina held her neck and glared.

"Hey boys I think Reina wants to play." Rick said.

"You try anything I will kill you I swear it!" Reina hissed.

"Do you hear that boys she's gonna kill us, actually I don't think so, you're out numbered little girl and I don't think you know how to deal with us." Rick said stalking towards her again. "So how about this you behave and you won't meet the same fate she did."

"How about go to hell." Reina said and punched Rick in the face.

"Bitch! That's it I was going to be nice, and let you live but never mind, get her." Rick called to the others who stopped what they were doing and started for her. Reina saw that she was outnumbered six to one, and she knew that she wasn't going to make it out of this without any scratches if she was that lucky.

"Come on assholes." Reina said and got into a fighting stance, she didn't even have to do anything because something shiny came out of nowhere and caught the guy the closest to her in the chest and before her eyes exploded. Wide eyed Reina slid down the wall and covered her head as one by one they were taken out. Rick managed to escape the weapons coming out of nowhere by going through a whole she had watched him summon out of nowhere. When it was over Reina uncovered her head stood up and whipped around to try to see if she could pin point the person she knew was still there. Her heart beat was already hammering in her chest and she was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe but she forced herself to stay calm for a bit longer.

After a few minutes of just standing there she ran and checked on the other people who were on the ground, most of them were dead their bodies torn like some sort of wild animal had ripped right threw them but she knew the truth. One by one she checked on the people, she almost gave up but then she came across the only one who wasn't sighing in relief she picked him up the best she could and slung his arms over her shoulder and she carried him towards Sanctuary.

"Dev I need help!" She called out as Dev came into view. She nearly tripped under the extra weight.

"Whoa what the hell happened?" Dev asked as he ran to help her.

"There are others in the alleyway but there all dead, I don't know what the hell I just saw, but I think they exploded." Reina said

"Exploded, who exploded?" Dev asked.

"Ricks group they were attacking these people, they killed them, one girl her necks completely ripped out." Reina was panicking and trying to block the images of the dead and torn apart people in the alley. She only started panicking when she was sure that whoever had stayed and watched her was no longer there.

"Reina you need to calm down." Dev said.

"There was so much blood, too much blood." Reina mumbled to herself. Cursing Dev opened his mic's path to everyone else.

"Amy I need you out here now." Dev said urgently.

"Why what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"It's Reina; I think a secret has been exposed." Dev said. It didn't take long after Amy gasped for her to come running out.

"Reina!" Amy exclaimed and ran up to her.

"There are more people back there, they have to be helped, I have to go help them, no I can't help them anymore there all dead, all but him, I have to get him to the hospital." Reina said more to herself, her eyes they noticed were glazed over as if she was in a trance like state. Amy touched her shoulder and Reina started having a panic attack.

"Reina, shh its ok it's over." Amy said and held her close to her.

"I think we need to move her inside Amy, I'll get this guy to Carson." Dev said lifting the guy up and carrying him inside. Amy picked up Reina and carried her bridal style into the bar it didn't take long for some of the customers to ask what was wrong and she was thankful her brother Remi came out to settle everyone back down she continued quickly towards the back and into her room. She laid her down and left to get some water and to call Acheron Amy wasn't willing to erase Reina memories herself in case she messed up and took out something Reina needed. Reina curled up and hugged herself as her panic attack continued.

'_**Heh were you scared, I actually thought it was a nice sight all that blood, those useless people bleeding on the ground, what don't tell me you didn't enjoy it to.'**_

'_Shut up, leave me alone, and just go away.'_ Reina screamed in her mind as the voice just laughed.

'_**Why are you denying what you know is true, you wanted to be the one to kill them, you want to have the freedom to kill just like those that stalk the night do.'**_

'_No I don't, I don't want anything to do with them I just want to be normal.'_

'_**Honey you have never been normal and you will never be normal the sooner you accept that, except me the sooner we can have fun.'**_

'_I will not be a killer; I will not let you out again.'_

'_**Then you are condemned to have me always in your ear enticing you to do what I know your all too human heart wants to do.'**_

'_You won't entice me to do anything.'_

'_**Oh is that so, you may be able to resist now but you won't be able to for long especially not after this.'**_

* * *

Amy

"Vane, I need you to somehow get a hold of Acheron." Amy said.

"_Why what's going on?" _Vane asked from the other end of the line.

"Reina saw something tonight, something that she wasn't supposed to see, and she's having a panic attack right now, and I don't know what to do." Amy said. Her hands were shaking she was terrified hearing the quick and gasping sound Reina was making as she was trying to breathe.

"_What did she see?"_

"From what we could get from Reina she saw Rick's group killing people, and then one by one exploding in front of her meaning someone was out on the hunt for the Daimons last night and didn't care that she was there."

"_Shit, alright I'll get a hold of him, just sit tight I'll alert the others as well there going to want to know what's happened to, where is she right now?" _Vane asked

"I put her in my room; she curled up on the bed not breathing right." Amy said.

"_Alright be prepared Acheron's not going to be very happy about this." _Vane said and hung up.

Amy sighed before walking in the room, immediately she felt something wrong, there was something dark and evil coming from Reina. She felt it before she saw it, the pain of something trying to suffocate her. She staggered back and into the wall and felt and immense weight holding her in place. Snarling she started to fight back the bear in her was threatened. She let out a roar, one she knew her brothers heard because she suddenly heard the sound of feet thundering.

"Amy, what the hell!" Dev exclaimed. His vision swam red as he watched his sister struggling to free herself from the black mass that was holding her to the wall, it took shape and smiled at him and then started for his sisters neck. Letting out a roar himself he launched himself at it but fell straight through it.

"**Ahahaha silly bear you didn't actually think you could touch me did you."** It taunted.

"Release my sister now." Dev hissed. He caught site of Remi, and Kyle come through the door.

"**And if I don't what are you going to do about it, your sister was about to get in the way of a conversation I was having, I'm merely removing the problem."**

Kyle growled low and ran for the mass but used his magic to knock it back and away from Amy. Amy gasped as she fell to the floor, and began coughing as her breath returned to her. The mass jumped back and towards Reina.

"NO!" Amy yelled out. The boys turned to see the thing bend down and grab Reina by the neck lifting her a bit off the bed, the short pants of breath she had exuded got shorter as she fought to breath.

"Let her go now!" Amy cried out.

"**What if I don't feel like it and if you even think of hitting me with that magic bullshit again ill move her in the line of fire."** Kyle and the others froze in place and the thing smirked. **"Good I'm glad we can all be civil, Heh my dear you know what I want and I will get it one way or the other and I do so prefer it my way." **The mass said as he turned his attention back to Reina.

"_Leave them alone, and let go of me!" _Reina screamed at it.

"_**But this is so much fun; I haven't been let out in so long!"**_

"_Get back inside of me, please just leave them alone, and I will do what you want, on occasion."_

"_**Oh no it has to be more than just on occasion."**_

"_Fine, but please just get back leave them alone."_

"**Then it's done don't go back on your promise Reina."** The mass said out loud. Then cursed loudly as Acheron flashed into the room, his eyes narrowing at the site before him.

"Get away from her now." Acheron growled out.

"**Heh I can't now that a promise has been made, but good try."** The mass said laughing before engulfing Reina.

"NO!" Acheron yelled, but it was too late it had absorbed itself completely into Reina. Reina eyes which had been opened the entire time suddenly gasped and coughed her body starting to spasm violently. Acheron went to her knelt down and was about to touch her but her hand shot out and smacked his away.

"Don't touch me the pain will subside in a moment." She ground out. Beads of sweat began rolling down her face. Acheron stood up and looked at the Peltier's and then at Amy specifically.

"Is she ok?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Acheron said.

"I'm fine." Reina said and to prove it she sat up and looked at them, though she was really weak and pale. "Im going to assume that I'm going to have to explain what happened just now."

"Your correct." Acheron said.

"Then I will start from the beginning after this." Reina said and a flash of white light consumed the room.

* * *

Yay so the first chapter is done! I really hope that you all like it, and I would really appreciate feedback! Thank you!


End file.
